


Yomi/Reader: A good reward

by Loveroflittleshits



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Creampie, F/M, NSFW, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveroflittleshits/pseuds/Loveroflittleshits
Summary: Lord Yomi feels you deserve a reward for all your hard work. This reward is better than you had anticipated..
Relationships: Reader/Yomi, Yomi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Yomi/Reader: A good reward

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend on tumblr who shares my love for Yomi and is dedicated to them as well!
> 
> Keep in mind I’m not like..a super amazing writer, I don’t write very often but when I do I do my best, I hope you like it. Also I’m uploading this on mobile and I’ve never used this site lol

“You can come in now”, called the voice behind the door. You had been called in to see Yomi once again but this time it hadn’t been for any work related reason. All you had heard was that he wanted to see you, and to come alone. How nerve wracking. Did you do something wrong? You didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary...

Without knowing what to expect, you pushed open the door and gave the demon lord a courteous bow. “Y-you wanted to see me, my lord?” You couldn’t help but stumble over your words. Despite your worry there was just something about his presence in his throne that really made you squirm in..more than one way. 

The blind demon shifted, resting his head on one elbow and smiled. “Yes, Y/N, I wanted to praise you actually. You’ve been doing an excellent job as of late.” He paused to gauge your reaction. You sighed almost audibly in relief, your shoulders sinking and releasing the tension you had been unknowingly holding. Thank goodness, it was something good! Your heart fluttered as you almost giddily responded “Thank you, Lord Yomi! I’m grateful for your words, really, but I’ll continue to try even harder for you.” Yomi laughed that deep laugh you loved. “No need to be modest, I meant what I said. In fact, I think you could really use a reward for how well you’ve done, hmm? Come closer, Y/N”. 

A..reward? You stepped forward, following his come higher gesture curiously. Now your curiosity was piqued, you hadn’t known Yomi to give physical rewards before following praise, not that you paid a huge amount of attention to your fellow demons outside of working together in combat. 

“Now then..” He began, leaning forward to face you. Despite not being able to see, he could definitely make you feel like you were being stared down. “I think I have a good idea of the kind of reward you’d like, but I’d like you to confirm that a little,” he rose from his seat, glancing down at you as he stepped forward, running a hand through your hair with a smile. You gulped. “You enjoy working for me quite a lot, don’t you?” “Y-yes sir..” you said without hesitation. His hand was so soft, perfect, how many times had you imagined him touching you? Even such a simple brush was enough to shut your brain down, but you tried to maintain composure as you stared up at him. 

“I can tell. Y/N..” he bent down slightly. “You know you can’t hide it, right? I know how you look at me. I don’t need eyes to tell that much. Right now I can sense your hands are sweating, I can sense your increased heart rate, you’re shifting back and forth..I can also sense the heat on your face, and..” the tall demon lord lowered his voice to a painfully seductive level, as his slender hand gracefully tipped your chin up..”I can sense the heat elsewhere too.” 

Fuck. Your secret! You had tried so hard to conceal your feelings up to this point, but this was inevitable. You bit your lip and squirmed in place. “I-I, my lord, it’s..” as soon as you spoke, he gently placed a finger over your lips. “It’s alright. You’re not in trouble. In fact, I’ve been thinking I should return those feelings for a while now, especially because you’re just so obedient and sweet.. would you allow me this?” His thumb stroked your cheek as he wrapped a hand around your waist to pull you closer, and you melted in his embrace. “Yes..please..” 

Yomi swept you off your feet, carrying you in his arms like you weighed nothing. You couldn’t help but close your eyes, resting your head on his chest and taking in his scent as he carried you off to his chambers. 

Placed on his bed, you realized once more just how TALL this man was compared to you, having him above you was overwhelming. Your breath catched in your throat as he began to run a hand under your clothes, slipping them effortlessly off your body. “As you can imagine without sight as you know it, knowing exactly what someone looks like is hard without touch, so..” he ran his hands over your curves, putting pressure on just the right places before stopping above your breasts. “I’d like to see all of your beauty tonight.” You swooned under his touch, already so worked up it was insane. 

His hands made quick work of you. Caressing your breasts, running fingertips across your nipples, your stomach and up your thighs, until he let his hands slip down your underwear, moving them aside to touch your heat, already soaking wet. You let out a soft moan, muscles tightening around his hand. “Oh, so impatient already..I love it.” As he cooed in your ear, soft kisses trailing up your body, he slipped a finger inside you, and their two, gently moving in and out. 

Your hands couldn’t keep to themselves anymore and you wrapped them around his broad shoulders, feeling under his robes, any skin you could find. As he pressed himself against you you could feel how hard he was under his clothes. It was too much. “Lord Yomi, p-please, I need you..” you bucked your hips greedily into his hand. “Mmm? Use your words, Y/N. What do you need?” He laughed softly in your ear, playing with you. No matter how it tortured you, that was one of your favorite things about him. 

“I need..you t-to fuck me, I can’t handle it anymore!” You mewled desperately. That was all he needed. With a simple “Hm,” he slipped his fingers out and shrugged off his thick robes, pushing you swiftly down as he used one hand to spread your eager legs. You took in the sight while you could. Yomi was beautiful, perfectly toned, strong but elegant in a way. And boy. Much more than you ever could have expected in..all departments. 

His long black hair fell on your face as he let out a breath, teasing your entrance with his hard member for a moment before pushing in, sending electricity up your body, forcing a moan out of you as you fell weak. “Ah-!” You cried as he filled you. As he started up a rhythm pushing in and out you kissed deeply, desperately wrapping your legs around his hips as he slammed into you. You felt his warm chest rise and fall quickly, both of you collapsed together in ecstasy. With every thrust you felt another pulse of pleasure, with every kiss he placed on your neck and body you sighed. He was so thick it felt like he was made to fill you. It felt like you might break if he went any harder but you wanted that. So, so badly. “Lord Yomi-!” Your voice was unapologetically desperate and he loved it. “You’re so cute calling out for me like that.. and you—nn-take me so well..” he said as he wrapped his hands in your hair, thrusting faster. The more he pounded you the less you could do but hold onto him as you threw your head back. “Lord—ahh, please- inside me~” you could barely get the words out as he brought you to climax, your body spasming on his cock as he filled you with his warm seed. 

In a daze you lay there in his arms, it felt like the world was spinning. Your legs twitched, completely satisfied. He rolled to the side, holding you close against his chest. Once the room came into focus again you heard his smooth voice say “Good girl..did you like that reward? If you’re good, I think I’ve got a few more ideas..that is, if you can take it?” 

“Oh yes, my lord!”


End file.
